gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomb Strike 4
Super Bomb Strike 4 is the fourth game in the Super Bomb Strike series. This game was released in 1997 and published by Gamesoft. Story After Jangura's defeat, his brain escaped the explosion of his Dark Battleship in Super Bomb Strike 3, and was turned into an obedient but destructive cyborg from the wrath, retribution and control of the cyborg Kaos who only did it to prove himself and fulfill his goal. He has summoned the Elite Striker Four and King Striker to get revenge on the Blitzbombers and the Mega Fighters. The two groups are sent hurtling back in time to fight through different eras and ultimately face Kaos and Jangura... Playable Characters * Tommy White = White Gryphon * Barry Black = Black Phoenix * Natalya Krasnayanova = Crimson Avenger * Patrick Gelb = Yellow Joker * Antonio Azzuro = Cobalt Launcher mkII * Asha Naraangi = Sunset Rogue * Gravity Striker = Space Blade * Shadow Striker = Nocturnus * Blade Olivine/Dragon Fighter = Kaidragon * Joey Stark/Rex Fighter = Flarenix * Chai Mei/Smilo Fighter = Blager * Atlas Garnet/Trice Fighter = Drilltops * Maxwell "Mack" Tyson/Mamo Fighter = Mastotank * Meri Hikamichi - The charming Pixie Fighter who replaces Zoey in the Mega Fighters. She is more soft compared to Zoey, but remembers when it is time to be strong. She pilots the Prinpix. * Danny Falcon - An eccentric fan of the Mega Fighters. Longing to be a part of their team, he creates a poor imitation of Dragon Fighter's Kaidragon named the Shindragon. Normal Mode In Normal Mode, the player must defeat all of the enemies in the room in order to open the Exit portal to the next stage. Up to two players can play co-operatively. Stages *Stage 1: Primordial Era *Stage 2: Colonial Era *Stage 3: Modern Era *Stage 4: Tomorrow Era *Stage 5: Hyperspace Battle Mode Up to 5 players can compete in the Battle Game. Modes *'War Mode' - The standard Battle Game. Either a Single or Tag Match can be played. In the Tag Match, players are split into two teams. *'Champion Mode' - In this mode, one to two players may participate cooperatively against each the computer in five matches. Each match is played against one of the Elite Striker Four or Lord Striker in sequence. Three rounds wins a match; if the player(s) lose a match then the game is over. *'Insanity Mode' - In this mode, the player is able to set the number of items (up to 60) that appear in the match, as well as the number of occurrences of each individual item, and the starting HP for each player can be set as well (one to five HP max). In this way, a handicap can be set for more experienced players so that novice players may have a chance. Only the Single Match may be played in this mode, and the first Battle Stage (Usual) is the only one that is available. The Elite Striker Four Summoned by Kaos, this quintet of evildoers are all playable in the Battle Game. Each one has a special ability that can be activated by holding the B button and pressing a direction on the D-pad. *Lord Striker *Napalm Striker *Heli Striker *Queen Striker *Weight Striker Stages *Stage 1: Regular *Stage 2: Fastslow *Stage 3: Rolling Hills *Stage 4: Moving Walls *Stage 5: Dull Bomb *Stage 6: Fear Floor *Stage 7: Hidden Area *Stage 8: Spinning Slot *Stage 9: Seesaw *Stage 10: Clone Player *Stage 11: Trolley Rascal *Stage 12: Veggie Flag Category:Multisoft Category:Bomb Strike Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Run & Gun Category:Multiplayer